Out of the Temple, Into the Wolf's Den
by Solara Moonset
Summary: After Kagome witnesses Inu Yasha's betrayal she runs home to the future, with plans never to return to the past. On her way home one day, she is sucked back into the past. What is this new evil threatening the land? She fell out of Kouga's life once before, will he let her leave so easily again? Rating for future violence.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Kagome walked towards Inu Yasha's forest. She was sure Inu Yasha had gone this way. Faintly she could hear a murmured breathy conversation just beyond the next few trees. The closer she became the more she could see and hear. Up ahead she could just make out Inu Yasha's silver hair and his bare back. If she had thought about how odd that was, she would have turn around and walked away; but she didn't think. She could only stand and stare in horror as she entered the clearing. Inu Yasha had Kikyo bent over a stump, plowing into her from behind.

~OXO~

Kouga tracked Inu Yasha's scent; it was the fastest way to find his Kagome since the mutt rarely bathed. The closer he got to the scent he began to hear the sighs and moans of someone matting. He raced even faster to see if his precious Kagome had chosen Inu Yasha over him. If he had been calm, he would have noticed that Kagome's scent, while close, was not mixing with Inu Yasha's. As he raced he saw Kagome walking towards the same clearing. At first he breathed a sigh of relief, it quickly turned into a hiss as he realized what Kagome was about to witness. Had he been a few moments faster he could have grabbed her and rushed away, so she would never have to see Inu Yasha mating that dead clay bitch. Inu Yasha had his back to both Kagome and Kouga.

"Inu Yasha Do you love me more than Kagome?" the clay bitch purred at him.

"I'm here with you instead of that _copy_, what do you think?" Inu Yasha demanded. Kagome turned and ran toward the well. Kouga would have given anything if he could have saved Kagome from hearing that. He growled at Inu Yasha's stupidity, Honestly how could the mutt not smell Kagome three feet from him? Kouga bound after Kagome, watching her jump down an old well, but when he looked in, Kagome wasn't there. He jumped down, her smell stopped about half the way down, yet he couldn't find where she had disappeared.

"Damn it!" he howled his anguish into the night. His eyes bled red as he speed back to Inu Yasha; that mutt would tell him everything about the well.

~OXO~

It had been almost five years since Kagome caught Inu Yasha with Kikyo. Since then Kagome had grown into a beautiful woman; she had been such a pretty child it was no wonder. She had also grown quiet and withdrawn, almost cold. Most of her days were spent tending to the shrine. When she had first returned home, her family begged and pleaded with her to tell them what happened, what had caused her so much pain. She refused to say anything, except that her time in the past was over, she was not going back.

For that first year she had tried to return to her old life, school, boys, shopping and gossip, but they all felt empty and hollow to her. She couldn't concentrate in school, gossip was a bore, and those boys, how could they compare? She had loved a hanyou, been friends with multiple demons, and powerful warriors. No one from her time could compete with that. Depression grew in Kagome. Her trips to the past had broken something inside of her so she couldn't assimilate back into modern society. To escape her pain she built a small archery range behind the shrine. No one, not even her family, knew about it. When the pain became too unbearable she would disappear for a few hours to her range and shot arrows until the pain was replaces by numbness. But that only lasted so long as a fix, shooting eventually would remind her of the past and re-open her wounds.

Almost a year to the day that she returned home, she tried to return to the past, the well refused to let her pass through. The missing half of the Shikon no Tama sat at the bottom as if waiting for her to find it. As soon as she touched it, the pieces of the jewel merged together, purifying in a blinding flash of pink light and the jewel slid into her. Kagome stared at her stomach in horror as she realized she was just a case for the jewel. She was stuck in the future, with no way to the past. Her depression reached a breaking point that day and Kagome slit her wrists in the well house, trying to take her own life. Hojo had stumbled upon Kagome before she bled to death. Although her life was saved, for a short time while she had been bleeding out, Kagome felt something other than pain. Kagome felt a release and she desperately wanted it again.

Kagome had begun to where long selves so no one would see the cuts and scars that kept appearing on her arms. She had enough medical supplies left from her trips to the past, it was years before her family realized she was a cutter.

The next four years Kagome rarely left the shrine. She refused to wear traditional Miko garb, it reminded her too much of the past. When she was sweeping she would sing to herself. She became somewhat of a legend in their neighborhood, the beautifully melancholy shrine maiden with the voice of an angel. Many visited the shrine just on the off chance they would not only see her but hear her sing. Kagome ignored them, they were nothing to her.

Kagome rarely slept anymore; her dreams only showed her the past. She would work herself until she was too tired to move, than she would take a few hour nap, before starting her day again. As the years went by, her mother grew more and more concerned. Her once bright happy and care-free daughter was broken beyond repair and Kun-loon didn't know how to help her heal.

**Ch1**

Kagome was sweeping the back of the shrine when she heard the delivery van pull up. It wasn't unusual to get deliveries, the shrine had become quite popular the last few years, and grandpa was always keeping the gift shop well stocked. Occasionally other shrines would lend them a few relics to display, and they in turn would lend out their relics. Kagome took no notice of the van until she sensed a very faint demon aura. She was so surprised she dropped her broom. Looking around, she saw the van's driver giving her a confused look. Their eyes locked and his flashed into a bright jade, just like Shippo's had been, before returning back to their dull brown. Kagome began to walk over, the driver gave her a terrified look, dropped the packages he was holding and ran for the truck. The driver and truck were gone by the time Kagome reached her Grandfather's side.

"How strange we normally have to sign for these. That boy must have been in a huge hurry. Come on Kagome; help me carry these things inside."

"Yes Grandfather." Kagome briefly debated telling her grandfather about the demon deliver driver and shook her head. She had just gotten grandpa to stop throw oufas and yelling 'demon be gone' at random people. She didn't need him to start again. Besides this driver was the only demon she had sensed in her time since meeting Inu Yasha, it was probably just some little fluke.

"Oh look, a few of these are for you. More secret admirers?" Grandpa chuckled at his own joke, Kagome hate male attention. Any boy she tried to date would bore her with-in a week.

"If you just let me shoot one or two, I'm sure the message 'not interested' will get through to all of them."

"We both know scared arrows don't work on humans. Open those and put them away please, you know where they go." Dropping the packages on the kitchen table grandpa hobbled off to the shrine. Kagome sighed and began to sort the packages. Three mummified kappa hands for Grandpa the bless, two stones of malady to purify, three rings of ill intent to ward, and twin daggers from some famous dead monk on loan from another shrine to display. Making quick work of the items Kagome turned to her own packages. On was a certified letter in a thick full sized envelope. After reading the letter she threw it down in disgust. Kun-loon entered the kitchen as Kagome threw the letter down. She went to pick it up.

"Wow a record deal with the Western Kingdom Media group! There's even a personal contact number for their CEO, Sesshoumaru Taishou. They're begging you to sign with them. Isn't that great honey?"

"Mom, I don't want to be a singer. You know I can't have a life in the spotlight. I've already told them that five times. I guess I'll call Sesshoumaru Taishou-" Kagome stopped mid-sentence. Sesshoumaru Taishou? Of the western kingdom? No it couldn't be, Lord Sesshoumaru. Demons lived longer than humans, that was true but he was already what? a couple hundred years old when she met him? He couldn't have lived another five hundred years could he? No it had to be a coincidence.

"Kagome dear is everything alright?" Kun-loon looked at her daughter's stunned expression.

"Yeah, sorry mom. I'll call him tomorrow and ask to be left alone."

"If you think that's best dear. What's in this other package?" Kun-loon placed the letter next to the phone as Kagome picked up the other box. Kagome nearly dropped it when she felt it pulse with demon energy.

"Get back mom!" Kagome called as the air around her glowing pink. Kun-loon backed behind her daughter to watch. Carefully Kagome opened the box, inside lay a sword, more specifically, a demon fang fashioned into a sword, one that she was very familiar with.

"Oh My God! The Tessaiga." Kagome's legs gave out and she fell in a heap on the floor just staring at the demon sword. Kun-loon quickly came back to the table.

"No note or anything?" Kun-loon searched but nothing had come with the sword. She wanted to ask why someone would send her daughter Inu Yasha's sword but she knew Kagome wouldn't answer. Shaking, Kagome stood and looked at the package. There was no name, just a return address on the other side of Tokyo.

"I'm going to find out who sent this to me and why." Kagome growled and grabbed the sword. It seemed to hum in recognition of her. Kagome stormed out of the house and down the shrine steps.

"Dear it has the same address as your letter! You could call Western Kingdom and ask." Kun-loon called after Kagome, but she was already gone.

~OXO~

People kept giving Kagome weird looks on the train. It must have been very odd seeing a girl in jeans carrying a sword with a murderous look on her face. It was at least enough to keep the other passengers away from her. The car slowed down and the last remaining passengers left her car. She had another four stops before she reached her destination, and she hoped no one would enter the car. Her mind took her to the last night in the feudal era. Inu's words played over and over in her head.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts; she missed it the first time the lights flickered. The second time, the lights stayed off longer. Kagome looked out the train windows, the sky was unusually dark, a nasty storm was about to hit. Lightening flashed outside and the train car shook. The lights flickered before going out completely. Kagome could barely make out the storm outside the windows. Another flash of lightening and crash of thunder shook the train car violently, sending Kagome tumbling to the floor.

Where she should have felt hard cold metal she felt warm soft earth. Looking around her, she seemed to be in some sort of hole. She could hear the storm ragging up above her, rain began to pelt down on her. All too quickly, she was standing ankle deep in water. Tying Tessaiga across her back, Kagome grabbed some roots and vines and began to climb out of the hole. As she reached the top she noticed stone work, and a wooden lip; peering over the lip, she looked around. She recognized where she was immediately. She gripped the wooden rim tighter, before pushed off falling backwards into the well. She landed in waist deep water; she was still in the past. Cursing under her breath she climbed back to the top of the well. Pulling herself out she glared down at the Bone Eaters Well.

"WHY?" Kagome turned to the sky and screamed her anger.

~OXO~

The storm brew fast and seemingly came out of nowhere. Low level demons and humans took shelter. It wasn't long before they heard an angry female scream echoing around the land. People huddled together shivering, praying they would make it through the night. Twin demon ears perked up. That voice was familiar. A reddish brown blur ran through the forest towards the Bone Eaters Well. Shippo stooped and starred. Sitting on the lip of the Bone Eater's Well was Kagome; her faced raised to the sky.

"_WHY_? Why did you send me back? Haven't I suffered enough? Wasn't my heart enough? What more _must_ I give? What more do I even have to give?" She demanded.

"Kagome?"

Kagome's face flashed towards him. He couldn't tell if the streaks running down her face were just rain or if she had tears mixed in.

"Shippo?" her voice was softer, less angry than a moment ago. Without warning Shippo ran and tackled Kagome over the well. He sobbed into her chest.

"You came back! You didn't leave me! You came back! _You came back_!" Kagome held Shippo tightly. In the past five years he had grown almost three feet. Kagome felt a twinge of guilt for leaving him but quickly squashed it.

"Come on Shippo we need to get out of this storm. Kaede's place is probably the closest. Shippo froze at her words.

"Kagome, war broke out. Edo was attacked and burned to the ground; Kaede died trying to defend Edo. There's nothing left. Come one, we can find shelter under Goshinboku, till the storm passes." Shippo jumped up and grabbed her hand pulling her along. Reaching Goshinboku Kagome was surprised to find it dry, and virtually untouched by the storm.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked softly. Shippo looked up at her.

"The night you disappeared, Inu Yasha disappeared too. We thought that maybe Naraku had gotten you two. We set off to rescue you but Sango got hurt really bad. Kouga helped us escape. He told us he saw you jump down the well and he demanded to know how it worked. We told him what we could, but nothing seemed to satisfy him and no one could figure out how to cross to the other side without Inu Yasha. Miroku and Sango made a nice little hunt outside the old demon slayer's village. I haven't seen Kouga for years. Kaede was supposed to start train Rin in the miko ways, before the war started. Sesshoumaru came here himself to ask. I was so surprised to see him. I had been living with Kaede, hoping you'd come back one day." Shippo looked down, his ears drooping slightly. Kagome fiercely hugged him.

"I had to leave Shippo; I couldn't be around Inu Yasha anymore. He'd just done too much. Let's head to Miroku and Sango's after the storm lets up alright?" Kagome's voice was colder than Shippo remember it being, and he could tell the smile she gave him was fake.

"Why didn't you come back?" Shippo asked. Kagome was silent a long time before she answered him.

"Inu Yasha hurt me deeper than I thought anyone ever could."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one I can give you."

"Stupid Inu Yasha!" Shippo growled.

"You wasted your tears on that mutt-faced fuck-up. Five years is a long to mourn dog-boy." A Bitter voice stated above them. Both quickly looked up.

"Kouga!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

Kouga grumbled to himself as he raced through the storm. It was only because they were family to Kagome that he took in the monk and former demon slayer; now he was searching for that kit of hers. He never expected to see her again, but he couldn't stop himself from taking care of her family as if they were his. Kouga stopped and put a hand over his eyes. He didn't know when it happened, but somewhere along the way his beast had decided no other woman would ever do. Wolves mated for life and once a beast decided to lay claim to someone, no one else would ever be accepted. His beast whined pitifully at him, it wanted their mate.

"Dammit Kagome's gone! She's not coming back!" He growled into the wild wind. But he knew it was no use. For the rest of his life he would feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and there was nothing that would ever be able to stop his pain. The elders of the tribes grew anxious because he still hadn't taken a mate. They would push him into a loveless matting soon; an alpha was always expected to produce at least one heir. As a prince, and pack alpha there was no way to get out of it. His beast whined at him again.

"WHY?" A familiar feminine and extremely angry voice screamed, about a mile away from Kouga. His heart stopped. That sounded like Kagome, but she couldn't be here could she? Did she come back? Or was this just some sick and twisted game the fates were playing? He raced toward the voice, stopping in Goshinboku when he saw two people below taking shelter. For a moment his brain stopped working as he watched them. He couldn't think, only stare in disbelief as Kagome, his one and only, stood below him.

"I had to leave Shippo; I couldn't be around Inu Yasha anymore. He'd just done too much. Let's head to Miroku and Sango's after the storm lets up alright?"

"Why didn't you come back?"

"Inu Yasha hurt me deeper than I thought anyone ever could."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only one I can give you."

"Stupid Inu Yasha!"

"You wasted your tears on that mutt-faced fuck-up. Five years is a long to mourn dog-boy." Kouga growled bitterly from branch above Kagome. He could barely take his eyes off of her. She was here, his Kagome, was really back and apparently still in love with that fucking puppy.

"Kouga!" Kagome called up to him. Her eyes were impossibly wide as she stared up at him. At least she looked surprised to see him. Kouga jumped down and stood before Kagome, he almost missed the fact that her Kit tried to take a protective stance beside her.

"Sango and Miroku are members of my pack. They asked me to bring this kit home to them." Kouga decided to stick to business and burry his feelings as deep as possible. If he didn't he would pull her to him and kiss her with enough passion that she would never think of that idiotic dog again.

"I'm staying with Kagome!" Kagome seemed shocked by the kit's words. Did she forget he was here? Kouga tilted his head to the side and looked at Kagome.

"Come back with me Kagome? The Eastern lands are safe, I promise you that." The minutes ticked by, Kouga was worried Kagome was thinking of rejecting him again.

"Kouga, I… I'm not the same person I was."

"You were a friend and an ally; let me offer my protection to you in your time of need." Again Kouga waited while she thought.

"Alright… Shippo lets go with Kouga."

~OXO~

"Kouga!" Kagome called up to him. His eyes were bluer than she remembered, his boyish face covered with stubble to give him a rugged look. She stopped her hand before she reached out and touched him to make sure he was real. It took her a moment to register he was talking to her.

"Sango and Miroku are members of my pack. They asked me to bring this kit home to them."

"I'm staying with Kagome!" Kagome jumped. Sweet innocent Shippo, Kagome could barely take care of herself, how could she hope to take care of him as well?

"Come back with me Kagome? The Eastern lands are safe, I promise you that." Safe? What about this place had ever been safe for her? She had always been getting kidnapped, or threatened, or tossed into a fight for a jewel that gave a false strength. No she wouldn't be that scared little girl again. Shippo needed her to be better than that. She straightened and looked Kouga in the eyes.

"Kouga, I… I'm not the same person I was." I can't be that naïve and trusting again, she thought.

"You were a friend and an ally; let me offer my protection to you to you in your time of need." Kouga had always tried to keep her safe and happy, in his weird twisted way. At the very least he never made her feel second best. If she was going to wonder around this world again, she may as well do it with someone who would treat her like a person.

"Alright… Shippo lets go with Kouga." Kouga nodded to Kagome and turned to Shippo.

"How fast are you?" Kagome almost smiled, it would seem Kouga grew up a little. He was different.

"As fast as the wind!" Shippo beamed up at Kouga.

"Stay close, kit. Kagome… just relax and please don't scream in my ears." Kagome wondered what Kouga meant when he picked her up, one arm under her knees, the other cradling her back. Before she could protest, he took off running. Kagome peeked over his shoulder once; Shippo kept pace with Kouga, and didn't seem to be having any trouble. Turning back, she looked up at Kouga's face. He didn't look at her, concentrating on where they were going. It had been years since she let any man touch her, yet with Kouga, she had no desire to kill him for touching her. With him she felt, for lack of better word, safe. That thought startled Kagome just a little. It wasn't long before Kouga's pace and the steady beat of his heart to lulled Kagome into a deep dreamless sleep.

~OXO~

"Keeping up kit?" Kouga called over his should.

"Yep! I can go faster if you want to."

"No, faster will jostle Kagome too much. Can't have that, right Kagome? … Kagome? Hm... She's asleep." Kouga's voice softened.

Kouga looked down at her sleeping form and sighed. She had been a beautiful child, and now, she rivaled any goddess. His beast howled in happiness and surrounded her in his demon energy. Her own energy pulsed along his, not in warning but in welcome. Could it be that she missed him as much as he had missed her? No. He threw that thought away as soon as it had appeared. If she had loved him, she would have come back. _'__But mate did come back.'_ his beast growled at his stupidity. "Not because of me." Kouga muttered back. _'__Mate back. Elders go.'_ Kouga could feel his beast wagging their tail. Kouga wanted to roll his eyes. He would have to approach Kagome carefully if he didn't want her to tell him no again; and if their past was anything to go by, no matter what he did, she would say no. With her around though, he might be able to get the elders off his back for a while.

Kouga let out a howl. A series of howls responded to him. A quick glance down told him Kagome slept through it. For just a moment Kouga let himself enjoy having her in his arms. She belonged here. No matter how long it took, he would convince her to stay with him. He had too. If she left him again, it would kill him.

As Kouga walked into the den, all activity stopped. No one had expected him to bring a human woman back; as her scent filtered in the wolves began whispering. Kagome, their lost pack mate was back, Kouga their prince had found her. Miroku walked up to Kouga as he headed to his private den.

"Is that Lady Kagome?"

"Yes. Hush monk. We will speak later." Kouga pushed past Miroku and continued on his way. He sent Kagome down gently on the bed, carefully removing the sword she carried. He began growling when he noticed what sword it actual was. In a fit of rage he tossed the Tessigia against a wall and left it. As he pull fur covers over Kagome, her sleeve slid down to her elbow, he noticed the scars on her arm. Kouga lifted her arm and brushed his thumb over the deepest of the scars. What had happened to his Kagome? Who would torture her like this? And this cut in particular was deep enough it could have killed her. Kouga picked up her other arm and notice a few of the cuts were recent; they had scabbed over, but couldn't be any older than a week. Kouga kissed the cut and made a silent vow that Kagome would not be hurt like this again. Kouga growled. He would destroy whoever did this to his Kagome.

Shippo was sitting with Miroku when Kouga reemerged in the main den. Kouga made his way over to the kit. "Tell me about the scars kit."

"What scars?"

"The ones covering both arms. She's been cut hundreds of times deep enough to leave scars. How?" Kouga growled; he couldn't stop his hackles from rising. He knew that the kit was not to blame, but the kit might know who was. Shippo shivered and scouted closer to Miroku.

"I don't know. Kouga I swear I don't. When I found her she was screaming at the sky, we talked about Edo, and went to Goshinboku to get out of the storm."

"Did you know she carried the mutt's sword?" Kouga asked trying to use a gentler tone.

"No."

"Lady Kagome has Inu Yasha's sword? Maybe she knows where he is!" Miroku cut in almost hopefuly.

"Inu Yasha was pulled into hell five years ago, and I was certain he was wearing that sword when he was pulled in." Kouga's tone grew cold.

"So he chose the memory of lust and death over Lady Kagome? He truly was an idiot." Miroku grew silent, his face hard.

~OXO~

Kagome woke slowly, feeling more rested then she had in a long while. She was laying somewhere very soft and warm. She snuggled closer to the warmth as her fingers tightened in the softness around her. A low growl had her eyes springing open. Crystal blue eyes stared back at her. She heard the growl again, but there was no malice in it, it was almost soothing.

"Kouga?"

"Good morning Kagome."

"Are you growling at me?"

"Of all the things I thought you'd ask when you woke up I can honestly say that wasn't one of them." Kouga laughed humorlessly as he rolled on to his back, away from Kagome. She took a long look around, her face flushing.

"The last thing I remember, he was running." Kagome muttered to herself as she stood from the bed. Kouga watched as the furs slid away from her from. He got a quick glance at her scars, his faced hardened.

"What happened to your arms?" there was ice in Kouga's voice. Kagome whipped around to face him, she tugged on her sleeves.

"Nothing."

"Liar. Who did this to you?"

"It has nothing to do with you Kouga."

"You can tell me, I won't let them hurt you again." Kagome just stared at Kouga, she couldn't think of anything to say to that. How could she tell him that she did that to herself? How could she explain it was the only way to feel something, anything? Her family never understood, her "friends" had laughed at her, why could she expect Kouga to be different. Her expression turned dark.

"I told you, it has nothing to do with you Kouga." Her voice was as icy as his had been a few minutes ago.

"Fine, don't tell me." Kouga growled and stormed out of the private den. He didn't want her to see how much her lack of trust in him hurt. He needed to kill something, rip it to shreds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

"Good morning Kagome." Kagome turned at the sound of Sagno's voice but the smile on her face disappeared into a look of horror as she got a look at Sango. Half of Sango's face held a massive burn scar, just visible on her neck were three parallel scars, claw marks from whatever beast they had faced.

"Sango…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Sango limped in and smiled at Kagome.

"I promise it looks worse than it really is. I'm so glad to see you! I was so worried!" Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome. Kagome hugged her back Shippo/s words from the night before echoing in her head, '_We set off to rescue you but Sango got hurt really bad._'. Really bad didn't cover it. Sango couldn't even walk without limping. She was hurt and it was all Kagome's fault. Kagome's hand reached up and gently traced the burn scar.

"I'm so sorry, Sango! This happened because you were looking for me, because you were worried about _me_."

"Don't you dare blame yourself Kagome, this was not your fault! Let's get you settled in." Sango tried to smile at Kagome, but half of her face didn't move. Pain raced through Kagome, she had to feel something else, she needed to feel something else. Kagome had to get Sango out of there so she could cut out her pain.

"I have nothing with me. I wasn't planning on coming back." her tone was cold, her face dismissive as her hand fell from Sango's face. Sango looked confused.

"Kagome, what happened to you?"

"Only some of us are _lucky _enough to have _visible_ scars." Kagome sneered. Sango stood there shocked for a moment. Tears rose in her eyes as she fled from Kagome. Kagome had to push Sango away, she couldn't hurt her sister anymore. Kagome turned and searched through Kouga's belongings, looking for a knife. Seeing the Tessaiga, she grabbed the blade and unsheathed it. She ran the blade across her arm, but the blade didn't cut into her flesh. She tried again, harder this time, but the result was the same. The sword refused to cut her.

"DAMN YOU!" she threw the sword against the wall and slumped down. She needed to feel a release, why wouldn't that sword cut her?

"You gave yourself those scars?"

~OXO~

"Don't you dare blame yourself Kagome, this was not your fault! Let's get you settled in." Kouga stopped outside his den. It would seem that in his absence, the former demon slayer had found Kagome. He would give them a few minutes before sending her away.

"I have nothing with me. I wasn't planning on coming back."

"Kagome, what happened to you?"

"Only some of us are _lucky _enough to have _visible_ scars." Sango came bursting out of his den, tears shinning in her eyes. she ran past Kouga without a word. Why in the world would Kagome be so cruel to one she counted as family? Kouga silently entered his den and watched Kagome search for something. What was she doing? To his horror, she picked up the Mutt's sword and tried to cut into her own arm. Kouga was stunned. What was she doing?! She tired again and again but the fang refused to hurt her.

"DAMN YOU!" she threw the sword against the wall and slumped down, still unaware that he was there.

"You gave yourself those scars?" he hadn't realized he spoke until she looked up at him. Her eyes were dead.

"Go ahead laugh at me, shun me, I don't care." She turned from him. Anger surge threw him. His beast took control and pushed Kouga to the recess of his mind. It grabbed Kagome and pulled her to her feet.

"NO! Mate will not hurt herself again!" the beast growled down at her. Kagome gave a humorless laugh.

"We're not mates and you don't get to dictate what I do."

"MATE!" the beast roared pulling Kagome into a bone crushing hug. "Never hurt again!" it added softer.

"Let me go you giant furball!" Kagome hissed and strained against him, but his beast refused to let her go. It growled down at her and slowly rocked her until she stopped fighting. Even then it wouldn't let her go. Anytime someone approached the den, or called out for Kouga, the beast snarled at them. It was well into the night by the time Kouga was able to wrestle control away from his beast.

"Kagome?" he asked softly, letting her go. She sprang away from him.

"What?" she snarled better than most she-wolves, he'd give her that.

"Why? Please just tell me why you would do this to yourself." She turned from him. She was silent so long, he thought she would refuse to answer him.

"there is so much pain, too much. The man I thought I loved, choose a corpse over me, a fucking _corpse_. The quest for the jewel destroyed my life, it destroyed me. I couldn't return to the life I knew before it was all too … shallow. But I couldn't come back here, there was no way back. No one wants me, they want the idea of me. No one even likes the real me. I'm stupid and useless and ugly. Look around, where ever I go I leave a wake of destruction. Sango was mauled because of me! Shippo stayed in a village where people sneered at him and threw stones at him because of me! Don't you see? I'm poison, I destroy everything good, and right. I'm just like that stupid jewel. Cutting helps, it makes everything go away, for a little while I feel again, something other than pain." Kouga reached for her. He never knew she was in so much pain. He wanted to take her pain away but had no idea how.

"You are not stupid or useless or ugly." He stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders. "And most importantly you are not poison. You do _NOT_ destroy everything around you; you heal people and bring them together. You saved my pack remember? You've saved hundreds of lives on your quest."

"No. Inu Yasha saved people. I just got in the way."

"You're wrong Kagome. Inu Yasha didn't care about anyone or anything. He was a selfish mutt that would never help anyone. You made him save people." Kagome turned to face him, her eyes still dull and lifeless.

"You're wrong Kouga. No one lov-" Kouga's beast had heard enough. It wanted to show Kogame how much he needed her, how much she meant to them. It pulled her in for a brutal kiss. At first Kagome didn't move, then she began to respond hungrily. In a flash neither quiet remember, their clothes were on the ground and Kouga was buried deep within Kagome. Both moving toward mutual completion. For the first time in five years, neither thought of or felt their pain. There was only pleasure, only this moment. Kagome came hard screaming her pleasure for all to hear. Kouga not to far behind her, buried his fangs into the junction of her neck and shoulder, marking her his intended mate. Kagome still coming down for her powerful orgasm, came again as Kouga marked her. The pleasure nearly double as he claimed her. Pulling his fangs from her neck, Kouga's beast looked into her hooded eyes.

"_Mine_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4**

Kagome was flying. There was no other way to describe it. Kouga was driving her higher and higher. All at once, she shattered breaking into a million pieces. The feeling so intense she screamed. Her body hummed, her mind blank, this release was so much more powerful than cutting had been. Slowly she was coming back down to earth. She glimpsed Kouga's red eyes before a sharp pain in her neck that gave way to an even greater feeling. She wasn't shattering, she was a million stars falling through the sky, exploding and lighting up the world. Panting she looked through half lids at Kouga. The world around her glowed, everything was right and perfect.

"_Mine_." He growled down at her. It was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. Her mouth opened in terror at the realization of what she'd just done. She had sex with Kouga and he _marked_ her.

"Get off me Kouga!" She growled and shoved at his chest. Kouga's beast tilted his head in confusion.

"Mate?"

"GET. OFF. ME." Kagome's hand glowed pink, but her miko energy didn't seem to burn Kouga. Slowly Kouga's eyes returned to their normal blue.

"Calm down Kagome."

"I'll clam down as soon as you get off me!"

"Kagome, I'm a wolf. It may be a little while before I can do that."

"What!?"

"Until the swelling goes down, I'm quite literally stuck inside you." he gently rocked his hips once, proving his point. Kagome could feel what appeared to be a knot that kept Kouga trapped within her.

"How long?" Kagome was back to growling.

"It could be a few minutes, it could be a few hours."

"Could be a few hours? I'll purify you if you don't get the fuck off me right now!" Kagome tried to give him a mild shock, but again he seemed to be immune to her miko powers.

"Kagome calm down."

"Calm down? Did you really just tell me to calm down?! You just marked me! Didn't you think to I dunno ask me or anything?"

"And have you tell me no again?" Kouga growled down at her.

"At least it would have been my choice!"

"Do you really love that fucking mutt so much that the very _idea_ of being with anyone else disgusts you?"

"What? This has nothing to do with Inu Yasha! Where I'm from a guy generally ask a girl out and they get to know each other before becoming mates!"

"This isn't your time Kagome. This is my time. I'm alpha of this pack and I should claim you out there in front of the entire pack, over and over again until you're pupped. No one would think to stop me, it's the wolf way. Do you understand how odd it is that I didn't do that? That I stayed here in our den away from prying eyes? I will make some concessions for you, but understand this, you are mine now and I will never let you go. Now we can lay here fighting and growling, or you can let me show you why wolves make the best lovers."

"Try and I'll kill you."

"Fighting it is."

~OXO~

An hour later Kouga slipped out from Kagome's warmth. She turned away from him and refused to look at him. Great just great. He Finally had Kagome and she hated him. Throwing on his armor he left his den. In the main den, he was met with snickers, most of their fight had been heard around the cave system. Barring his fangs stopped the snickering.

"HUNTING PARTY MOVE OUT!" Kouga roared heading out. They didn't need any meat, he just needed to kill something. His mate hated him and there was nothing he could do about it.

~OXO~

Kagome lay in bed fingering the deepest of the scars on her wrist. For a short while, Kouga had made her fell something so wonderful it was better than cutting had ever been. So what if he marked her? She could still use him for sex, right? She sighed to herself. Kouga wanted something more than just a physical relationship, Kagome wasn't sure if she could give him that. Perhaps she didn't need Kouga for a release. Kagome's hand traveled down between her legs and gently rubbed her nub. It felt good, but not nearly as good as it had felt with Kouga. She rubbed harder and faster, wanting the feel of free falling again. No matter how hard or fast she went, it just wasn't the same. She sighed and was about to pull her hand away, when a hand slapped hers away. She looked up into Kouga's red eyes. Keeping eye contact with her, he lowered himself between her legs; His tongue gave a testing flick, Kagome moaned at the touch. It was so much better than her fingers had been. Taking it as a sign to continue, Kouga slowly devoured Kagome.

Kagome's hips bucked around Kouga. He grabbed her, to hold her in place. She was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. Growling in pleasure, Kouga sucked Kagome's pearl into his mouth. Her back arch nearly in half, she screamed as she came hard, juices flooding all over his face. Kouga greedily lapped her up. He slowed his lapping as Kagome came back from her orgasm. Kouga lay his chin on her lower stomach and looked up at her, his eyes still red.

"Beast, I want to talk with your master." Kagome's voice was breathy as she looked down at him. Kouga's beast tilted his head and let Kouga take control.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Kouga's voice was gruff, his eyes narrowed.

"No. I don't think so. Kouga, you want more than I can give. You want a mate and pups and the whole family package. I can't give you that." Kagome sat up slightly, eyes boring into Kouga.

"Until you return the mark, it's a courting mark, not a mating mark. It tells the world I intend to make you my Mate. We won't be mates, until you bite me back." Kouga's voice was rough, his face dark.

"So then for now, it can just be physical?" Kagome whispered, a blush climbing up her checks. She couldn't believe what she had just asked Kouga.

~OXO~

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Kouga didn't want to growl at her, he tried to keep his rage away. But how could he not be angry. The woman he loved, the woman his beast chose, wanted a dead mutt over him. Could she not see the irony of her pinning for that dead half-breed?

"No. I don't think so. Kouga, you want more than I can give. You want a mate and pups and the whole family package. I can't give you that." Kagome sat up slightly, Kouga's face rose to keep eye contact with her. It was time for the truth, if he really disgusted her, he couldn't force her to stay.

"Until you return the mark, it's a courting mark, not a mating mark. It tells the world I intend to make you my Mate. We won't be mates, until you bite me back." Here was where she would sigh with relief. Ask him how long until the mark disappeared and ask, no demand, to leave his den.

"So then for now, it can just be physical?" Kagome whispered, a blush climbing up her checks. Kouga's eyes sprang up. His beast was howling in joy. She wasn't rejecting him! But wait, what did she mean just Physical?

"Kagome… explain to me what you mean." Kouga's voice was calmer now. Kagome shot him a glare and sputtered for a moment.

"I told you I can't do the whole family thing, not now, maybe not ever. But last night, I felt. For the first time in years, I _felt_ something. Just now, trying to please myself, there was nothing and then you came and made me feel again. I need that Kouga. If you won't let me cut to feel, at least let me feel this way." Kouga leaned forward, his tongue leaving a trail from her navel up to her neck. It wasn't agreeing to be his mate, but it was on the right path.

"You want to use me for your own pleasure? Is that it, my Kagome?" His tongue flick the mark on her neck. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip. Kouga nibbled her lip when she didn't answer him. Her eyes shot open at the nibble. Kouga smirked. "Do I have it right, Kagome?" he whispered over her lips. Kagome closed the distance between them crashing her lips to his in a hungry kiss. Their mouths dueled for a moment before they separated panting.

"You act as if you won't get any enjoyment." Kouga jumped when he felt her gently stroke his member.

~OXO~

"You want to use me for your own pleasure? Is that it, my Kagome?" Kouga's tongue flick the mark on her neck; Kagome had to bit her lip to suppress the moan threatening to come. Her eyes fluttered close as her tried to calm down her body enough to talk to him. Her eyes shot open as Kouga nibbled at her lip. Kouga smirked at her. "Do I have it right, Kagome?" he whispered over her lips. She couldn't take it. His lips so close, his breath just over hers. Kagome lunged at Kouga hungrily kissing him. She'd never acted so bold before; if she was being honest, she kind of like it. A wicked thought came to Kagome as they parted breathing heavily.

"You act as if you won't get any enjoyment." Her hand snaked down to stroke him gently. Kouga jumped when she touched him. She continued to touch and explore him, until with a roar Kouga pushed her down towering over her.

"Be careful what you wish for." He bit down on the courting mark as he rammed himself into her dripping channel. Kagome screamed in ecstasy as he pounded into her.

Kagome was floating among the stars; she could hear screams and growls, moans and sighs, whines and howls. As she slowly came down, she felt Kouga move gently within her, he was trapped again, but at the moment she didn't mind. She gave him a dazed smile before reaching up to lick one of his nipples. Kouga growled down at her. Going on instinct, Kagome rolled and flipped them, so she was now on top straddling Kouga. He looked up at her stunned.

"Since the big bad wolf is trapped, I might as while ride him for a while." Kagome rocked her hips against Kouga. Kouga's eyes bled red.

"I am your alpha." He growled up at her.

"Not right now, you aren't." Kagome held Kouga's hands above his head and rocked her hips again. Kagome was under no delusion. If Kouga truly wanted free, it would have been easy for him to free his arms. Grinding her hips down Kagome leaned her head down to nibble at Kouga's chest. Kouga's hands ripped free of Kagome's hold her grabbed her hips as his surged upwards. Though he couldn't pull more than two inches out of her, he surged almost violent up and down holding her hips still. Kagome screamed his name as another blinding orgasm ripped through her body.

~OXO~

Kouga looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. two nights in a row had been spent worshiping his Kagome. She was finally sleeping peacefully. He had slept with many different woman over the years but none compared to his Kagome. He tried to be gentle with her, knowing she was human, but she would push him until the gentleness was gone. What shocked him most was the fact she enjoyed his rough treatment. He knew he couldn't do it often, she was human after all and he didn't want to hurt her. She said she couldn't do the family thing. For now, that was fine, if he could have her every night, he would die a happy wolf. He would have to watch his potency around her fertile time, and remind his beast that she wasn't ready for pup yet.

"Kouga?" a voice whispered from his den's entrance. He wanted to growl at the interruption; He was after all, making sure his mate got the proper rest she needed. he knew Gitna would only come if it was an emergency.

"What is it?" Kouga whined in wolf, so he wouldn't wake Kagome.

"Some of our border guards found refugees from the west. Sesshoumaru-sama is with them... My lord, the west has fallen."


End file.
